


I'm not an Angel

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because he's a sap like that, Dean Winchester Calls Castiel "Angel", First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Human Castiel, M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Post-Season/Series 12, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:08:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: First posted on myTwitter





	I'm not an Angel

Cas comes back as human and the first thing he sees is a crying Dean.

Dean brings him to the bunker and says that it's his home now, he's not gonna make the same mistake as before and kick him out again. Dean teaches Cas how to use a shotgun and few other guns, he doesn't bother to show Cas how to use a blade or to fight because Cas was once a soldier, so he knows this stuff.

Life is back to normal, as normal as a hunter's life can be. Sam finds cases, sometimes it's Cas who does and they save the day as usual. One day, Sam finds a case not too far, everything hints at a wendigo. They'd be back home in four hours top, according to Dean.

In the middle of the fight with the monster, Cas gets injured and badly, he has a deep cut on his arm and he's bleeding a lot. Dean is fast, he's next to Cas in no time while Sam burns the bitch. He takes Cas's face in his hands and tells him that "it's gonna be alright, you're gonna be ok, angel" while Cas's vision is slowly fading to black.

Cas wakes up two days later in his bed. He doesn't remember much of what happened, but he notices a big bandage on his left arm. He tries to sit down but his head hurts, so he flops on the pillow again. Some time later, it could have been minutes, it could have been hours, the door opens and Dean walks in. The hunter smiles when he sees that Cas is awake and goes sit on the bed.

«I'm gonna change the bandages, ok?» he says, the easy smile never leaving his face. Cas nods and Dean proceeds with his task. Cas can't help but watch Dean working, how his brows knit together in concentration, the hint of his tongue between his lips. When Dean finishes with his arm, he looks up at Cas, as to search for something on his face and Cas finds himself once again staring into those sparkling green eyes, just shy of as bright as Dean's soul.

«Thank you, Dean» he says at last.

«No problem, buddy» Dean answers, «now back to sleep, you were pretty weak and you still look slightly pale like two days ago»

Cas does as his friend says, and drifts off to sleep few minutes later Dean left his room.

Cas wakes up hours later, the clock on his nightstand signs 10:45pm. He tries to sit again and he doesn't feel the dizziness of before, so he stands up and walks to the kitchen. There's no one there. He walks to the fridge and takes a bottle of water. He's thirsty, like the first time when he became human years ago. He tries to remember what happened during the last hunt. He remembers it was a wendigo, they found its cave and waited for it to show up. He remembers a sharp pain on his arm and blood, a lot of blood. He remembers warm hands on his face and a voice that was trying to be calm but seemed more freaked out than he himself was. He remembers that voice calling him "angel" before the dark. Cas never felt like an Angel since he met the Winchesters, but the way that voice called him that, it made him feel protected. Loved. He likes how the word sounds on Dean's tongue, the way the syllabi come out of Dean's mouth, so sweet and nice. He always knew he felt something for the elder Winchester, and only when Metatron made him human he knew it was love. But he never dared to hope that Dean Winchester, a women's man extraordinaire, would love him back, so he kept it quiet. Up until Ramiel stabbed him, but that only because he knew he was going to die, so why not spill his biggest secret. They never talked about it again. His train of thoughts is interrupted by footsteps approaching and Dean's voice.

«Someone is up» he says, his tone light and teasing.

Cas can hear the smile in his voice. He turns around, smiling too and says, «I needed to drink» showing the hunter the bottle. Dean nods and walks to the fridge as well, taking a bottle of water for himself too. He's so close to Cas that he can feel the warmth of his body. They stay in silence like this for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company, when Cas speaks first.

«You called me angel» he says and Dean almost chokes on his water. Cas continues, «but I'm not an Angel anymore»

Dean looks down, the hint of a blush on his face. He scratches the back of his neck, showing how nervous he is.

«Well, yeah» he says, «but, y'know, it's kind of...» he trails off.

Cas walks in Dean's personal space and lifts his face with two fingers under his chin, seeing all kind of emotions in his eyes. He wishes he still was one Angel, so he could see Dean's soul, see his emotions clearly.

«You'll always be my angel» Dean says at last, almost in a whisper, and leans forward, crashing their lips together, softly. Cas is taken off guard at first, but then he kisses back, his arms going around Dean's neck and he feels the hunter's arms around his middle, and Cas can feel that his love never was one sided, if the way Dean hugs him tight, bringing them both as close as they can, is of any indication. And in that moment, Cas knows that he doesn't need wings to fly if Dean is kissing him, loving him, like this for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Sasstiel_?lang=it)


End file.
